The Guardian Appears
by Kitara Diana Aphrodine
Summary: A Guardian appears at Hogwarts but Dumbledore isn't the only one who knows her secret. Will Voldemort claim or can old friends learn to trust her one more time? Read the first chapter for more information; I promise it will be great.
1. A Dream Come True

The Guardian Appears  
  
Summary: Diana is the guardian of two ancients gems. The only problem is that she has become a target for Voldemort. After she is located and enrolled in Hogwarts she is involved in all sorts of mischief; mainly due to the type of company she keeps. That's not all though; seems there's more too her past then meets the eye... every boys eye that is. It's bad enough that she attracts attention from the male population of the students; but when her past is revealed little by little, the professors join in as well! Nobody ever told her life as a guardian was going to be easy; but then again nobody ever told her she couldn't have fun with it either...  
  
A/N Thanks for the Review; I figured if someone was interested then maybe I should start it. It's been plaguing me for quite some time how I would write this but hopefully you will enjoy it; I'm going to try and make it not so Mary-Sue-like and I'm going to attempt to juggle timelines so please be patient.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
Diana could barely hide her smile as the Sorting Hat announced her to be in Gryffindor. It was the beginning of a dream come true; she had gotten into the house she wished for.  
  
When Dumbledore had sent for her he explained all about the wizarding world and the houses in Hogwarts. He told her about the teachers a bit; about Voldemort, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Friends, the Deatheaters, and Wormtail. "The rest," he had said, "is up to you to discover."  
  
Now that she was here and in the house that she had been praying for, she was doing her best to get to know Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the house in general as they ate their meals excitedly. She was so busy listening to Dumbledore and conversing with the table that she did not notice the staring she was receiving from several hormonal teenagers and even a few curious staff members.  
  
A/N Not much in the first chapter I know; but I'm working on it. I wanted to start it like this so that I could get the rest into action at my own pace so please don't hate me. And please review; I need input. 


	2. Sirius Gets Involved

The Guardian Appears  
  
A/N If you recognize it; it isn't mine. And thanks for the review Mistress Del Mare; your answer is coming up (or at least hinted at) in this chapter anyways but she's 15. And thanks NewMoon589; encouragement is always enjoyed and it makes me feel all warm and special. . . like a toasted marshmallow or my friends' jacket (although that is completely off topic.) Anyways thank you for the reviews you two!  
  
Two red gems, gleaming on Diana Aphrodine's wrists were the only sign to anyone that there might be something different about her. At least that was how she figured it. There was nothing about her that she thought was unusual so she paid little mind or perhaps didn't even notice when one of the students would stare at her during the 'Welcoming Feast'; she simply went on eating and talking with her new friends.  
  
After the feast she was taken up the stairs with the rest and lead to the picture of the fat lady. "Grindylow," the prefect muttered and the painting swung open to reveal the portal into the common room. The common room was magnificent with it's overstuffed red velvet couches and chairs. It's paintings and it's fireplace gave it a homey feeling that was not often found these days.  
  
Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil brought Diana up into the room they would be sharing excitedly. Lavender and Parvati were chatting to one another about the excitement of having a new girl their age to share stories with. When they got there all of Diana's things were waiting for her and there was a new bed waiting comfortably. Despite her curiosity about the castle, Diana went straight to sleep that night, exhausted from her traveling and drained of her energy.  
  
The next morning Diana woke up early and dressed before any of the other girls even woke. She made her way downstairs and was more then slightly surprised to see a large, shaggy black dog curled up in front of the dying fire. Smiling to herself she began to sneak up on the stray. "Hey there, how'd you get in here?" Diana whispered gently to the dog as she crouched beside it.  
  
Startled, the dirty canine leapt to it's feet and backed away slowly. It bared it's teeth ferociously as it's ears pressed back against it's head and it's cobalt eyes flashed in warning. Diana began to chuckle and the dog slowly cocked it's head in wonder as the girl got down on her hands and knees.  
  
"I'm sorry I frightened you." She apologized sincerely as she held her hand out. The dog quickly bared it's teeth again and snapped it's jaws. Diana looked at the animal in amusement and turned her hand so that her wrist was exposed to it; allowing the dog to see that she trusted it. Slowly and very carefully the stray relaxed; his ears remained pinned backwards and he was looking suspiciously at the hand and it's owner without blinking.  
  
"That's better; I'm not going to hurt you." Diana nodded as the dog took a step towards her cautiously. Slowly Diana began to stroke the dog's matted black fur. After a moment the dog drew closer to her and allowed her to pet it properly. The animal inclined it's head as her fingernails scratched it's skull and ears and her began licking her hand affectionately and nuzzling up to her.  
  
"So, what's a nice dog like you doing roaming the school grounds? Don't you have any owners or anything like that?" Diana wondered. The dog shook his head.  
  
"Wow... do you understand me?" Diana marveled slightly. A nod. "Coolness. Okay then, this makes this a lot more simple; would you like a bath and a hot meal?" She laughed as the dog began licking her cheek fervently. "Yea I figured you would enjoy that, well let's see..." Diana tapped the dog with her wand and he was suddenly washed. Happily he began circling and admiring his shiny clean coat. "Now you hide yourself and I'll be right back with the meal." Diana smirked and left quickly for the kitchen so she could try out that secret Harry had told her about last night.  
  
Once she was at the picture of the fruit bowl and had tickled the pear Diana was amazed to see all the house elves. They looked up at their visitor and greeted her with great enthusiasm. One elf who was wearing two different socks, an old potato bag, and a tie introduced himself.  
  
"Hello miss, mine name is Dobby." he said in a squeaky voice and politely but awkwardly kissed her hand. Diana stared for a moment before shaking it off.  
  
"Hello Dobby. My name is Diana." She managed as she saw al the elves wave and cheer her name in greeting.  
  
"What can Dobby do for Miss. Diana?" Diana looked down at the short elf that was taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Um..." she began and glanced around nervously and she tried to remember why she was there. "I'm sorry to both all of you, but I was wondering if you had any spare meat and juice?"  
  
At that the whole room went into a frenzy as every elf scrambled to make her what she asked for; they seemed pleased. Diana blinked as she noticed something and turned to Dobby who was looking at the others with pride. "Dobby, why are all the elves wearing potato sacks and towels?" She whispered.  
  
"Oh Miss. Diana it is very sad. House elves not allowed to wear regular clothes." Dobby shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well why not." Diana questioned.  
  
"Because a house elf does work for free. Nobody but me wants to be free." He murmured and held out one socked foot. "Mr. Potter did free Dobby from my bad old master." With a nod Diana decided to leave it at that.  
  
Within minutes the house elves had handed her a large container of pumpkin juice and a huge bag of meat that was steaming.  
  
"Thanks everyone; I'll come down and see you all again some time." Diana waved as she quickly left for the tower. The elves were saying their goodbyes and the tinkling of pots and pans could be heard as they got back to making breakfast.  
  
Everyone had left for the Great Hall by the time Diana got to the common room so she climbed in quickly. From the moment she was through the portal the dog came trotting around the couch with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out. He began sniffing the bag and nudging Diana's hand.  
  
"Okay, hold on." Diana laughed as she pulled the bag out. She pulled out her wand and transfigured a nearby book that was lying on the rug into a plate. Hardly able to keep the dog away long enough; Diana managed to dump the meat onto the plate and set down the open pitcher of juice. She watched with a grin as the dog began to eat meat as quickly as he could. "You must have been hungry, what's your name?"  
  
"Si- Snuffels?!" Came a voice from the stairs. Both Diana and the Dog turned around in recognition of the sound. It was Harry. Diana watched in curiosity as Harry ran down the stairs happily and gave the dog a hug. "What are you doing here? If they catch you then who knows what they'd do!" Harry scolded.  
  
"You know this dog?" Diana inquired as she watched the proceedings. Harry turned to her and glanced at the dog for confirmation on how much she knew.  
  
"Yea... he's... sort of an old friend." Harry answered.  
  
"Good, well at least now I know his name and why he came here." Diana laughed as she watched the dog go back to eating. "Let's just make sure nobody catches him; from what I understand dogs aren't too common around the castle."  
  
"Yea." Harry agreed. "He knows the way out, let's head out to breakfast before we miss finding out what classes we have together." Harry urged and with a hesitant nod Diana followed him out the door.  
  
Snuffles watched until he was sure they were gone before finishing his meal and sneaking out the portal. He crept along the corridors quickly and made his way skillfully towards the headmaster's office. Just outside of the gargoyle Dumbledore was waiting and without saying anything to the dog he uttered the password and both he and the dog passed into the stairs that lead to his quarters.  
  
Once they were both inside Dumbledore locked the entrance and turned around. Standing in place of the dog was a tall thin man with a slightly pale complexion and warn blue eyes that so dark that they could almost be mistaken for black. "Hello Sirius." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes glistened through his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Hello Albus." Sirius responded with a yellowish grin.  
  
"You look to be in rather good shape for someone who's been on the run for so long; I hope you've eaten today." Dumbledore commented as he walked to sit at his desk. He only looked at Sirius once he was settled into his chair.  
  
"Well I have to admit I looked a whole lot worse only an hour ago." Sirius confessed as he seated himself on one of the chairs in front of the headmaster.  
  
"Is that so? Why is that?" Dumbledore looked very inquisitive about what the escaped prisoner meant.  
  
"Who's that new Gryffindor girl? I don't remember seeing her around and Harry implied that she was in his class." Sirius quizzed before answering the aged wizard.  
  
"Ah. . ." Dumbledore leaned back in understanding. "I see; then you've met our newest 'Child of Fate' I take it?"  
  
"Newest 'Child. . . of Fate'. . . wait a minute; Albus you can't mean that- " Sirius stopped as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so Sirius. Diana too is a target for Voldemort; perhaps even more so then Harry is." The headmaster replied grimly.  
  
"But how- why that girl?! What did she do?!" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Calm down Sirius there's nothing you or I can do about it. The only way to be sure she is safe is to keep her in Hogwarts, and if she has to leave she must be in the company of at least one of the strongest wizards or witches at all times. That's all we can do to help her right now." Dumbledore tried to ease the angry Animagi.  
  
"But why THAT girl?" Sirius repeated.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think this answer over carefully before opening his mouth to answer it. "Did you see the gems on her wrists?" Sirius nodded. "Good then, that makes this a lot easier. Do you remember the story that used to be whispered through the halls here at Hogwarts when you were enrolled? The rumor that one of the students that was enrolled was the legendary Guardian? The Guardian who is reborn after every death and who protects the sacred Phoenix Crystals?"  
  
"Then. . . Diana is that Guardian?"  
  
"Yes and No. You see Diana is the keeper of the gems. . . but there was a problem that occurred at the time of her last death. Knowing that Voldemort was going to capture her and claim the powers of the two gems, Diana tried to perform a sacred ritual that would cause her body to absorb the crystals and then would kill her permanently so that she would never again be reborn, thus taking the risk of the world falling into darkness away for all eternity. But somehow something went wrong during the ritual and now she has been reborn with the bloodline and talents of every one of her past personalities lying dormant within her. That was why we were able to teach her magic so quickly; it only required waking up a few of those memories."  
  
"But why is Voldemort after her if she had absorbed the crystals? There's no way that he can take the power now is there?"  
  
Dumbledore looked somber. "Again I'm afraid that is not necessarily true Sirius; there are other. . .ways. . .that Voldemort can claim the power."  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
"Yes. Voldemort knows that he can gain that incredible force. He knows the different ways to drain and manipulate it and I would not doubt for a second that he would do just that if given the chance. Don't tell Diana about this though; we do not want her to have to handle something so weighty all at once. If she does learn of it, though I pray she never needs to, then let her learn it little by little."  
  
"Of course Albus. If you want I can keep an eye out for anything that might be threatening to Diana."  
  
"That would be good Sirius. . .It would be a greatly appreciated help. Thank you."  
  
"Do you know what happened during the ritual?" Sirius asked as he stood to leave.  
  
"I'm afraid not. We believe someone interfered at the last second somehow though we aren't sure who it was or why they did it. Most importantly how they did it still remains a mystery as well."  
  
"Did this take place a while before- before Lily and James died?"  
  
"I believe so, why?"  
  
"It's nothing; I was just curious." Sirius muttered before opening the door and transforming back into the dog. He trotted away with his head hung low in thought and Dumbledore watched the Animagi disappear into the shadows.  
  
A/N This is coming along well I think; I made this one long so hopefully the next one will be about the same time and will take place in the past. Until then see ya on the cheesy side of the moon! I'll be wearing the flannel jacket! Keep those reviews coming and 'Hasta Pasta' as my friend would say. 


End file.
